detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Drama Episode 7
|} |- !Director: |Eishi Shibuya |- !Screenplay: |Makoto Hayashi |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 6 |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 8 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle The Blood Smeared Kin's Inheritance Murder! Reveal the Mystery Behind the Kidnapping Trick! (血ぬられた骨肉の遺産相続殺人! 誘拐トリックのナゾを暴け! Chi Nurareta Kotsuniku no Isanzōzoku Satsujin! Yūkai Torikku no Nazo o Abake!) Cast |} Episode Prologue: Trapped in the Sixth White Room Hide= |-|Show= The balloon continues to expand and fill the room as the two teenagers get trapped in a corner, Shinichi shielding Ran from the balloon. Shinichi spots the next password panel on the wall and the two manage to get over to it. The screen reads 2010.05.27 and has six blank boxes. Case 1: The Kidnapping of Sonoko Suzuki and Yuri Noguchi 'Situation ' Sonoko is a guest at a funeral being held for "Ramen Revolutionary" Hyogoro Noguchi. As the priest finishes a prayer the Noguchi sisters, Yuri and Miki, begin to violently fight one another. Yuri exclaims that "the mistress' child shouldn't butt in" and slaps Miki. Miki argues back that even though she was the child of Hyogoro's mistress, Hyogoro still loved her the most. The Noguchi family butler, Ryosuke Kamoshida, and Sonoko intervene to stop the two from fighting anymore. Meanwhile, Shinichi and Ran are in a ramen shop and see the news report from the funeral on the TV. Shinichi asks what Sonoko was doing at the funeral of Noguchi and Ran explains that Sonoko's father and Hyogoro were close friends, so their families frequently socialized with one another. As Ran is distracted, Shinichi steals a piece of food from Ran's ramen bowl. Ran then takes her revenge from stealing a piece from Shinichi's bowl. Ran's phone suddenly rings with a call from Sonoko's house. Shinichi and Ran are startled when they're told that Sonoko's been kidnapped! |} Shinichi and Ran meet up with Detective Sato at the Noguchi Ramen Headquarters building. Miki reveals that she received a phone call about the kidnapping when she was at the crematorium, telling her that Yuri had been kidnapped and that if she wants her back she'll have to have 10 billion in diamonds prepared. The voice on the phone also warned that Yuri wasn't the only person they had kidnapped. Ran is panicked and tries to call Sonoko on her cell phone but isn't able to get through. 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Shinichi asks whether a ransom demand was made to Sonoko's family as well, but Takagi reveals that no ransom was given for Sonoko's release. Ran comments this is very strange since Sonoko's family is extremely wealthy as well. **Miki carelessly dumps the diamonds into velvet bags, causing a few to drop to the floor. Sato and Takagi help pick them up, and Shinichi notices Kamoshida pick one up as well. **Miki asks for Kamoshida to bring her an attache case, believing it would be better to have the diamonds all in one place. **The voice on the phone asks for the diamonds to be attached the red ad balloon on the building's roof. Ran wonders how they plan to check the contents of the case from the sky. **As the group runs through the halls of the building, Miki falls, dropping the attache case to the ground. Sato ends up carrying the case and comments how the weight of the case is just what you'd expect from the diamonds. **Despite the fact the group never saw anyone go near the diamonds, the criminal claims to have retrieved them. Miki opens the attache case and the velvet pouches are all empty, just as the criminal claimed. **Inside the attache case is a letter telling the group the hostages will be returned and that they need to go to the bench at Beika Central Park. Miki seems surprised by the letter. *'Conclusion' (see case 2 for the conclusion) *'Motive' (see case 2 for the motive) Case 2: The Murder of Miki Noguchi 'Situation ' The group minus Miki finally spot a bench with a red balloon attached and a letter telling them to go to the underground depot back at the headquarters building. After Sonoko and Yuri are successfully rescued, Takagi runs in saying Miki is on the roof. |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Pearls from Miki's broken necklace are everywhere around her body. **Miki was killed sometime when she left the group at Beika Central Park. **While trapped in the room, Sonoko sees the lights shut off briefly and hears a door open, followed by a chair collapsing and noises from Yuri. When the lights shut back on, Sonoko sees that Yuri's chair has fallen over and she's fallen on the ground, unable to respond to Sonoko. The lights went off again later just before Sonoko and Yuri were rescued. **Neither of the girls got a good look at their kidnapper. **As Kamoshida and Sato wake up Yuri, Shinichi spots Kamoshida pick something up off the ground. **Shinichi wonders why it was necessary for the kidnapper to kill Miki if they had successfully retrieved the diamonds. **Shinichi figures out that there were actually two identical attache cases that were switched out when Miki fell to the ground and took advantage of a blind spot in the hallway. The attache case with the diamonds was hidden away while the second attache case picked up by Sato contained dry ice. The dry ice melted while up in the air which is why the case was empty when the group retrieved it later. *'Conclusion' Shinichi reveals that the murderer is Yuri Noguchi and that the kidnapping had been a fake planned by both sisters. The sisters staged the fight at the funeral to draw suspicions away from them being accomplices. Shinichi explains that when the lights went out the first time Yuri escaped the room, leaving a mannequin disguised as her in her place. From her viewpoint, Sonoko wasn't able to see Yuri's face and only saw what she thought was Yuri from the backside lying on the ground. While the group was on the roof watching the fake attache case, Yuri took the real attache case with the diamonds from its hiding spot. As the group ran to Beika Central Park, Yuri met Miki on the roof and killed her. The lights went out again later so Yuri could hide the mannequin and take its place, creating an alibi for her during the time of Miki's murder. Shinichi then reveals that Kamoshida is carrying the key piece of evidence: a pearl from Miki's necklace. The pearl had been placed in the hem of Yuri's pants and fell out when she was in the underground depot. Kamoshida spotted it and picked it up with the intention of wanting to protect the Noguchi family. Shinichi then finds the missing diamonds and mannequin stuffed in the air duct. *'Motive' The sisters' motive for the fake kidnapping was to avoid inheritance taxes. Yuri's motive for killing Miki was that she wanted to finally be able to surpass her. Episode Resolution: The Seventh White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi enters the password "DA-I-YA-MO-N-DO" ("diamonds") and balloon slowly deflates before popping and revealing the door to the next room. As the two enter and the door closes they suddenly receive a large electric shock. They turn around to find the next password panel behind them with a voltage meter at the top. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes